Hope
by Red XIII The Dragon Reborn
Summary: All three Turks Die
1. Hope is Born

Reno stared at cloud sitting across from him on the Highwind.  
"I knew that plan was a bad idea," he said. " I told you we should of taken the back entrance that way we could of killed Rufus before the pillar supporting sector 3 fell."  
"Would you just shut up Reno," Tifa said. "You sound worse than Vincent, Jesus Christ man get a hold of your self."  
"Yea well two of my friends are dead thanks to you and your stupid plan." He thought back to Elena and Rude's deaths. They had both died to save him. They had stayed on the pillar as it fell he hoped they had joined the life stream. He got up from his chair, went top deck, and stood on the railing contemplating suicide when he heard a voice behind him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vincent said. " It would be most unhealthy."   
Reno uttered one word, "DIE!" and pulled out a .45 caliber pistol. Before he could line up his sights Vincent already had his gun aimed he fired two rounds. The first hit right below the heart and the second hit him in the heart. He toppled overboard into the sea. As his life force left him and merged with the life stream he finally found the inner peace, he had never had with all of his friends. He merged together with all of the Turks and helped give birth to a beautiful baby girl with mako eyes and red hair.  



	2. Hope's Life

This Beutiful red haired girl was name Hope. She was born the day the metor appered. Her parents thought that name befitting for the girl. After Cloud stoped the metor he took this young girl under his wing and mentored her. He tought her how to fight and use materia for good. He also helped fund for her schooling. Once ever year she would acompanye him to the Anicent City. She always asked him why he went and he always answered the same. "To pay tribute to and old friend, love, and a hero." she never understood until she was 18 by then Cloud was in his late 30s married to Tifa. He had no children of his own and after Hope's parents died he adopted her as his own. He and Tifa were happy with Hope and hoped she would continue in Cloud's footsteps after he was gone. Unfortunaly she had the will of Reno her lifestream father. She also had Mako infused eyes and no one could explain why. She always helped out with the many jobs Cloud had and also helped Red XIII from time to time with his wife's liter of new kits. She also went to Barret's wedding. By age 21 she had traveled the whole world and had done resrech on the old governments. One day she asked Cloud "Who is Reno." and Cloud replied "A Turk or he was until he commited suicide a few years back. Actually come to think of it you look kind of like him. He did die the day before you were born." Then the thought hit her like a ton of Bricks. "Reno is my lifestream Father." She shouted and jumped up. " I am the merged souls of all three Turks. Thats why I look like Reno. Damn I always thought my family had red hair genes ressive." 


	3. THE END???(Hope's Death)

After realizing that Reno was her life stream father Hope left Cloud's home to a secluded cave by the sea. On one of her daily strolls, she found an old mag-rod. She brought it home and fixed it up. After a few days went and visited Cloud, she found him in his Villa. She told him to meet her at the beach that night. At midnight, she was still waiting for him, and about a quarter to one, he arrived with his buster sword and materia as she had requested. Before he could ask her, what was going on she jumped him and hit him over the head with the mag-rod on full power. She uttered only a few words, "DIE YOU @#*!" and left him to die. As she left, she heard him say one thing, "WHY?" She left high jacked an air ship and crashed it into the Crater. She jumped off of it at the shoreline turning the mag-rod to full power and putting it to her head. "I will see you soon father." She said and touched the mag-rod to her temple, she was dead before she hit the water. Cloud recovered, but still wondered why his new daughter had red hair.  



End file.
